So Sorry, I Can't Help But Love You
by UnreadyMoon
Summary: AU. What if the fountain scene S2xEP19 had gone a little differently? Lannie!
1. Fountains Are Cool I Guess

**Set S2xEP19, the fountain scene! Like it? Hate it?**

Annie tumbled into the fountain, shrieking as the cold water enveloped her thin navy dress and froze the blood in her veins, well, that's what it felt like. Liam stood incredulously by the side of the fountain, watching Annie as she splashed around.

"Annie.. Annie, what are you-." Liam broke off, a nervous smile on his face. Annie laughed a little as she made her way to the main part of the fountain and cold water poured all over her head and then gasped as her temperature dropped dramatically.

"What're you doing?" Liam exclaimed, more surprised than anything else at her actions.

"I don't know! I don't know." She said, voice a little shaky.

She seemed so unstable at the moment, Liam was just glad he was here to.. protect her. To him she did actually need it, he wasn't sure how _sane_ she was at the moment. He'd known that they should have gotten out of her house as soon as she heard her mom and dad arguing, words turning more poisonous as they got uglier.

What he couldn't believe was that Annie's parents could do that to _her_.

Sweet, fragile little Annie who never failed to make him smile. Jeeeesus. He wanted her, badly. It made his chest ache when she was around and he couldn't just hold her close, but obviously he was supposed to be together with Naomi.. And a girl like Annie would never go for a boy like him. No, he was content for them just to be friends if that was _all_ they could be.

Besides, Annie had been in enough trouble with Naomi after the party, the one when he slept with Jen but Annie was wrongfully accused. How he wished it _was_ Annie now.

Liam tried not to stare as the wet dress moulded to her tiny doll-like frame as she came towards him, trying to get out of the fountain.

"I don't know why I just did that but I just felt really frustrated and I had to do something!" She babbled, voice too quick for Liam to pick out all of the words, but he got the jist of it.

"Well that was something.." He chuckled, reaching down from the rim of the fountain so she could grab his hand and pull himself out. It was too late when he slipped on the water lying on the rim and as Annie tried to pull herself up, gravity worked against Liam and he was flung in to the water.

Droplets flew everywhere, his clothes quickly becoming sodden.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Annie exclaimed, slowly making her way to where Liam was sitting on the bottom of the fountain, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah… Uh it's cold!" He exclaimed, standing up and shaking his hands so Annie became even more wet. She started laughing at him, a real, cute, girly little laugh that made his insides turn to jello.

"I think it's great!" Annie splashed her hands around in the water, still laughing.

"Yeah, you're crazy!"

Annie only responded by kicking up a big wave of water at his back as he had been going to get out of the fountain. Liam turned and splashed back, so Annie splashed back again. This went on for a while before Liam got close to her and pushed her back using his whole body so he landed on top of her in the water.

"Oh no you didn't!" She squealed, sheer joy on her face as she slapped at his shoulder. God, this must have been the most fun she'd had in ages.

It was then they both realised how close the proximity was between them, droplets from Liam's hair sliding onto Annie's face, his breath on her cheek.

One of his hands snaked around her neck and he brought her lips to his, kissing her softly at first but deepening it as she began to kiss back. He pulled her body up so they were both crouched on the fountain, wet bodies moulding against each other as her hands curled in his hair and he stroked her back, wanting nothing more than to look after her. He slipped a tongue into her mouth and they began kissing more passionately, hands grabbing onto each other like the world was about to end and they didn't want to let go.

To Liam, this moment was perfect.

To Annie, this moment was confusion.

She pulled away, gasping for breath and sat back on her heels.

"I can't do this. Naomi's my friend. She's your girlfriend."

Annie climbed out of the fountain and walked away, leaving Liam in the fountain. He dragged himself out and sat on the edge, water dripping to the floor below.


	2. Flirting with Fire

**Well, here****'s round two as suggested by my reviewers! Thanks to sarasidle3 for all her help! Sorry it's a little short ^^**

**ANNIE****'S POV.**

I am such a dork! Queen of Dorksville USA! So me and Liam were getting along great, and I had to ruin it all with just one comment about Naomi… It's obvious he doesn't love her anymore, and hasn't completely forgiven her, so why can't I just give it a rest and let him have fun when he's with me?

We even kissed for God's sake.

Oh shit. We kissed!

Naomi's gonna kill me, so is everyone else and when Jasper finds out… he's going to be even more crazy. Sometimes I feel sorry for him, it's not his fault his uncle's death sent him over the edge, but then I remember he **blackmailed** me into dating him.

Puh-lees.

Liam is just so… good. A better person than I am, and I don't deserve his friendship, or anything else for that matter. There's been signs for weeks really, that he's liked me. I just tried to ignore it. Feelings just complicate everything, even our simple little friendship that wasn't much more than two lost souls seeking comfort in each other's arms.

Well, it sounds romantic when I say it like that… but it's not. At all. Even the fountain (which was like something out of a romantic movie, cheesy but incredibly sweet). I can't believe I just walked away.

Why'd I have to go and make it so complicated?

I longed for the uncomplicated dating life I had back in Kansas, one steady boyfriend with no other feelings attached. We had liked each other, sure, but there had been no chemistry there. No spark.

With Liam… I felt a spark. It felt awful to admit it to myself, I'd been trying to shield it from everyone else these past few weeks. Everyone knew Liam and I were getting closer, but they just presumed it was because of his boat and I wanted to learn how to sail it or something. That had been my pretence anyway.

How long was it before Naomi found out. She convinced Silver to spy on Teddy, there was probably nothing she _wouldn't _do. I was afraid of the lengths she'd go to, make my life hell when she found out? Possibly. Probably.

My cell beeped. My heart lept because I knew who it was going to be. The little screen read 'ONE MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM LIAM'.

It read simply;

I'M SORRY. CAN WE TLK?

I texted back (while smiling, trying not to look suspicious as I walked down the street to my house);

I'M SRRY 2. YEH. TOMORROW?

Tomorrow was Sunday, probably one of the best times to catch him and me not annoyed at our families because they were too busy lounging to argue with each other (or us).

YEH. MEET MINE, 2PM?

OK. CYA THEN L ;) x

Was it too flirty, the winky and kiss? I was totally new to the whole texting flirting! We didn't do that in Kansas. I was barely able to flirt properly in real life, let alone the digital one. I let myself into the house, flung my bag next to the entrance table and walked to my room, cell still in hand and smiling victoriously. I had been so sure I'd, _We'd_, messed everything up. At least now we were going to be sorted.

To be honest though… I'm a little worried about 'the talk'. It's probably going to surface things I don't want to hear.


	3. Forget About Me, Forget About You

**Sorry this took so long, I****'ve been really busy and sort of lost my passion to write, but here I am! So, tell me if you like the direction that So Sorry is going in, if you like it, hate it, what POV it should be nect? **

**Lots of Loveee, JellyfishQueen**

**LIAM'S POV.**

Big butterflies thrashed around in my stomach, not at all pink and fluffy like everyone would have you believe, but huge sickening flutters brushing against my belly. Ugh, it was awful feeling this way. Even when Naomi and I had been… happily together, I hadn't felt this intensity before. Now all she talked about was herself and I barely saw her, so it wasn't like those feelings had increased.

If only I could do the right thing and just love Naomi, like I was supposed to. I felt my forehead crease as I thought, adding to my agitation.

Thing was, this whole chemistry had been there since the start with Annie, even since the teasing her while I was crazy about Naomi thing. There had always been that little voice in the back of my head, wondering if Annie liked that movie, what Annie was doing right now, if Annie would laugh at my jokes and not brush me off like Naomi did.

So yeah, bottom line is, I am and always have been hopelessly attracted to Annie Wilson since day one, even if I didn't suspect it. Really, who would have guessed I, Liam Court, serial womaniser and overall badass would have been attracted to the last good girl left in Beverly Hills. Then she got into difficulty because of me, because Naomi thought she slept with me, and she was an outcast. Because of me.

In the end they proved she was innocent but the fact I caused all that hurt for her makes me crazily guilty.

When I found out Naomi had been lying about the sexual harassment thing, that was really the last straw, and the only reason I got back together with Naomi was because I thought it was what Annie wanted. I do stupid things just because I think it's what she wants, if that isn't proof I'm one insane lovesick boy then I have no clue what is.

She always seems to want me but push me away again, and that's what's making me confused. She's still kind of avoiding the others, spending her free time with me (I really don't mind that) but I see things simpler than her. If I like her, if she likes me, then we should date. Easy.

I glanced quickly at my phone, at the last message she sent. The kiss made my heart catch in my throat, made it jump into my mouth and Macarena all the way down to my feet. We needed to talk, I wasn't exactly sure how that was going to happen, how I was going to start that conversation.

My phone rang, making me jump. It was Naomi.

"Hey babe!" she trilled, excited. I could almost imagine her curls flouncing as she spoke. In my mind she was sitting in a shoe store, trying on stilettos while she balanced the phone. I heard a beep as she put it on loudspeaker, obviously deciding the shoes were more important.

"Hey NayNay." I managed to choke out her nickname, the one she insisted I called her.

"Sooo…. I was wondering if you want to meet up today, after I've finished shopping? We could go to that bar you like? Say 11.30 tonight?"

"Uh.." I paused, a little slow while trying to follow her words. She always seemed to make plans without actually _asking_ people about them first, more telling them. "Sure sweetie."

"Good good. Love ya babe. Kiss kiss." She made a kissing noise into the phone then hung up. Hmm. I hadn't seen her for a while, so I guess I would go, but I didn't want to be too tired to talk to Annie tomorrow, otherwise I'd get all moody and that wasn't good.

Okay, so that left me a while to laze around and watch TV while I got ready slowly. I grabbed a t-shirt from my closet and stuffed my phone in my jeans, pulling the old t-shirt off and discarding it. I had to ear first, so it was probably better that I ate shirtless instead of staining my shirt.

After eating some Pizza that I'd heated up in the microwave I went to my computer and surfed around the Internet for a while, replying to stuff on Facebook and tweeting on Twitter, before I checked the Beverly Hills news. Huh, police were still looking for the driver of that hit and run. I checked my watch, hours had passed with me barely doing anything. I slid on a T-Shirt and grabbed my car keys, before walking out the door and driving to '2!', this bar (more of a club really) that I'd been to once before and really liked. They had great music and great drinks, along with the hot girls that seemed to be extra friendly.

On arriving at the club, I noticed Naomi waiting for me at the entrance, all made up in a super short, super tight silver strapless dress that showed off miles of thin tanned legs and acres of soft skin on her chest. Tonight might be okay, I'd be doing exactly what Annie said too. Maybe I might rediscover my chemistry with Naomi then I could stop freaking Annie out with my feelings. She obviously didn't want me.

I parked the car and stepped out, grinning fakely at Naomi who seemed thrilled to see me, she sashayed over to me and I couldn't help but feel kinda happy that she was on my arm. Sure, I was hopelessly in love with Annie, but I was still a guy and I could appreciate a good looking girl. It wouldn't go anywhere though, I promised that to myself and for Annie's sake.

"Hey baby." she said throatily, allowing me to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Hey." I'd forgotten how good her waist felt, so small underneath the thing layer of cloth. She smirked, feeling my eyes roaming all over her body appreciatively.

"No kiss for me?" She mock pouted and stood herself in front of me, tilting her chin upwards. Oh shit. I was in trouble now. Annie told me that I should be with Naomi, and yet I didn't want to kiss Naomi for her sake. A nasty part of myself spoke out _who cares what you feel for Annie? Here's a girl that actually wants you, looking hot, wanting you to kiss her. Annie only likes you as a friend, because you're the only one that listens. She doesn't need you._ Somehow… I believed the voice. I kissed Naomi on the lips, gently, only a little peck before drawing back. It had felt good.

"You call that a kiss?"

"There's more for later." I winked at her but felt a little disgusted with myself. She smiled and I led her inside. Oh yes, there was going to be a lot more for later. I was angry, angry at myself and Annie and Naomi. And the best thing to do when you're angry is making out.

We went to the bar, ordered some drinks and waited for them to arrive as we stood against the marble black bar, admiring the red décor and the flashing lights that bathed the beautiful people dancing in crazy white strobe. I let my hand creep down from her waist to her hip, standing calmly at the bar and ignoring the questioning look she sent me. The drinks arrived and Naomi sipped hers enthusiastically, while I gulped down mine. Woosh. The alcohol went to my head immediately, sending a dizzying rush of confidence to my body.

My hand slid down yet again, resting on her small and firm ass. She giggled at me and yet again slid round to face me, setting her drink down on the bar and snaking her arms around my neck.

"It's later now, right?" Naomi asked suggestively.

"Oh definitely." I replied, pressing my lips to hers forcefully and pulling her close to me, so our bodies touched almost the full way down. She responded eagerly, fingers twining in my hair and a tongue sliding into my mouth as my tongue did the same.

Time to forget about Annie.


	4. Hey Oops!

**Finally, another instalment written while my Internet was down! Guess that's why I didn't get distracted so easily **

**Reviews are loved ;)**

**Annie's POV**

It was gone two in the afternoon, well gone, and Liam still hadn't turned up. Funny. He was usually on time to meet me, or at least called to let me know where he was. I'd become extra jumpy since the whole hit and run thing and I got really freaked out if people were late...

Anything could have happened.

Drivers like me could have been on the road, knocked them down and then left them there to die on the road, to die like an animal. Like I had.

I glanced around my bedroom. It bore no imprint of my brain rotting guilt, save for the knotted sheets of my bed which were drenched with sweat. I never slept well anymore, flashes of that night never stopped running through my mind and when I did sleep awful dreams of death and murder filled me with terror that I usually resigned myself to surfing the Internet late at night, finishing my homework and crashing out around six in the morning.

No wonder I had bags under my eyes, as Naomi had pointed out last time I saw her. Come to think of it, I should really get in touch with her, see how her relationship with Liam is going from the other side of the couple.

I got dressed in my favourite denim mini and a cute white floaty blouse with a pair of red flats. It suited the sunshine that never seemed to stop here. After fixing my hair, agonising over the sickly shade of my skin and the dark circles under my eyes that looked like I'd been in a fight with a kangaroo.

Without saying goodbye to my parents or brother I slipped out of the house, deciding I'd stroll to Naomi's house to catch up. She didn't live too far and I had felt a sudden pang of disconnection towards her. Liam would probably call me once he turned up at my house and found I wasn't there.

I was still a bit nervous about our 'talk' and girly chat would probably still my mind.

Driving would have been the easiest option, but since I didn't like to drive or even be near cars it wasn't something I even considered. Besides, the fresh air would do me good.

About ten minutes later I had my finger poised above Naomi's doorbell, but pushed it open when I found it ajar. Weird. Naomi's pretty particular about everything, so I dunno why she'd leave her front door open? I let myself in, walking through her entrance hall and down the corridor to her room, stepping over a dress she'd just left in the middle of the floor.

I heard voices, so Naomi had probably come in early, couldn't be bothered to get into her jammies and instead she thrown her dress off and had started watching late night TV, then fell asleep in front of it. I should go turn her TV off and leave her a note to tell her I dropped in.

I padded down the remainder of the lush carpet and pushed open her door.

OH.

MY.

GOD.

I hadn't realised I'd shrieked the words out but it turns out I walked in on Naomi with a boy. Oops, I lowered my eyes to the floor and fumbled wildly behind me to open the door again, desperate not to glimpse anything I shouldn't. It'd probably be some European pretty boy, knowing Naomi's taste.

"Uh, sorry!" I shrieked, backing out into the hall and tried to erase the picture of Naomi's totally naked body writhing on top of some guy's equally naked and writing body. I heard whispers and something that sounded like 'finish'. A gasp came from the other room, a extremely girlish and sexual one that made me blush furiously.

"Mmm." Came a guy's voice.

"Oh yeah. Yes, yes, oh GOD!" Naomi moaned. I squirmed, unsure of what to do. "One second." I heard the sound of footsteps and a pause. Naomi opened the door, covered by only a silk robe and glowing. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair a mess and there was red marks on her face from a man's stubble. She was also incredibly drunk. "Hey there. Ohmygosh, so sorry about this... You heard all that?"

I nodded, not meeting her eyes. She slipped a finger under my chin and jerked it up to meet her. I noticed how close we were. How much of sex she smelt.

"You liked it didn't you, dirty whore. Turned on...? Why don't you come join us.." Naomi suggested, her bloodshot eyes twinkling. Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. NO WAY! Naomie pushed to door open, to reveal her bed and the naked guy lying on it.

I felt my eyes fly wide open.

Liam Court, the Liam who had been supposed to be meeting me, was sprawled naked on Naomi's bed with a very erect... penis.

"LIAM?" I squeaked in surprise. He turned his head lazily to look at me, but alarm showed in his eyes when he registered it was me, Annie. He scrabbled for a bit of sheet to cover himself.

"Annie! Oh shit! Sorry! Naomi, close the fucking door!" He exclaimed, voice low and throaty. I looked away, feeling my face burning. Naomi smirked, not making a move to shut the door.

"So Annie, fancy joining us?" She drawled, curls bouncing obnoxiously as she pouted, pressing her body against mine. "You know you want to."

Liam sat up in the bed, covering his lap in bedsheets and blushing himself, pulling on a pair of underwear and jeans. Naomi seemed to be the only unfased one, letting her robe drop down her back. I took a step back, hand shaking.

"Uh, no thanks Naomi. I, uh, have to go, uh. I have a... thingy." I stammered, bolting down the hallway as fast as my walk would take me.

"Aww, poor little Dorothy didn't want to join us Liam. Oh dear, never mind." Naomi spat, loud enough so I could still hear.

My mind raced, as I broke into a run out of the house. I heard footsteps come after me, running after me, and I only tried harder to outrun them. It was hard to do in flats, and they came free before I stopped running. I swept round.

"What are you doing Liam?" I asked, voice flat. He was still topless, a little sweaty from exertion.

"Annie, I, that wasn't what it looked like, honestly!" He pleaded, eyes begging me as well. I couldn't think straight anymore, why wasn't I happy for him? Liam and Naomi was always what I'd wanted. Always. Right? I felt a little dart of anger spread through me, multiplying into a wave of rage.

"Oh, really? Because you know what it looked like? It looked like you were... _fucking _Naomi. Isn't that what you were doing." I spat in a venomous tone, as if I wanted the words out of my mouth. He was catching up to me now, close.

"Annie..."

"Don't Annie me! This is what I wanted all along! You and Naomi to make up, be all buddy buddy again, sleep together again. It's all what I wanted right? Well haha! Looks like the joke is on little Annie, again!" I yelled, laughing in a way that wasn't in the least bit funny. This got a reaction. I noticed his fists form at his sides. Liam never did have a good temper.

"Yeah, actually Annie, this is exactly what you wanted!" He yelled back, anger blazing in his eyes.

"Oh, so I made you go out and fuck a slut did I?"

"You said I should get back with Naomi! So I did! I did what you wanted okay? I fucking did what you wanted! Why is nothing ever good enough for you? I'M NOT PERFECT LIKE YOU, OKAY?" He grabbed hold of my arm, jerking me towards him.

"Well maybe I was wrong! Happy now? Happy you've proved me wrong? Got a little 'volcano' out of me? That's what you said y'know, that I was a volcano, and you were just waiting for me to blow. Well, here you go, _Liam_." I sneered, screaming in his face and trying to pull my arm away from his grip which only made him hold tighter. "Oh and another thing I was wrong about, I can't drive when I'm drunk! I kill people. That hit and run? ALL ME. THERE'S YOUR FUCKING VOLCANO LIAM!"

His face twisted into confusion as angry tears rolled down my cheeks.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M DONE. I'M FUCKING DONE LIAM COURT." I tugged at my arm ferociously and started to stalk away. I looked over my shoulder. "AND ANOTHER THING, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET AT TWO! TWO!"

Liam pulled me towards him, flattening me against the wall and wedging me between it and his body. He kissed me hard, almost viciously and his hands tangled in my hair. I kissed him back, nails digging into his bare back. After a while he kissed me gently.

"So, the hit and run? That's what's making you all shook up?" Liam took it as a yes when I started crying again. His hand started to stroke my back soothingly. "It's okay baby. We'll sort it out, mmkay. Don't worry, we'll sort it out."

For a minute there I almost believed him.


	5. Can Crying Kill You?

**Hellooo, sorry I take so long updating. My writing sort of comes and goes... But here you goo 3 Love JellyfishQueen**

**Liam POV**

As we lay together on the couch, I admired Annie's face. _My_ Annie. I would protect her, that was my job. I can't believe... well, for one, that I slept with Naomi. I felt rejected and hurt but that's no excuse. Annie hurt me, told me we couldn't be together.

Secondly, the fact that is was Annie who'd killed that guy. Like, what the fuck? Dreaming now, she looked so innocent. Her eyes, when she opened them, would be red and puffy from crying herself to sleep on my shoulder. I don't know what I'm supposed to do...

She has to confess of course, but I don't want Annie to go to _jail_. My sweet little Annie in _jail?_ It was no place for the caring, delicate girl she was. I run through that night in my head... the hit and run had been a while ago, maybe three weeks? A month? She'd kept quiet for that long? How did the guilt not just... consume her? I get that she doesn't want to be in trouble but surely it wouldn't be that bad? Maybe it'd just be community service?

I'd held her until she fell asleep, which hadn't taken too long. By the time I'd calmed her down enough to get into the car, away from Naomi's house and all that shit, I'd been about half four. Then when we got home it was probably five, now six. My stomach growled. Where was the kitchen in her house? Dixon and her Mom and Dad were out, and for that I was greatful. We didn't need them brought into it. I carefully untangled our limbs and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

After looking in several rooms, I found their kitchen. Rooting through a few cupboard, I found a plate. Then I slapped two slices of bread on it, buttered them, added cheese and turned on the frying pan. The grilled cheese sandwich began to take shape and I poured a glass of water for her, then wrote a note to her.

When the sandwich was done, I took that, the note and the glass of water into the living room. I grabbed my jacket and left, taking Annie's car keys and driving off.

**Annie's POV**

I stretched and yawned, my body was all cramped up from sitting on the seat. The clock said it was quarter past six. I glanced around, Liam wasn't there. A grilled cheese and drink were. Standing up, I went out into the hall.

"Liam? Liam! Liam?" I yelled into the quiet. Dixon poked his head out of the kitchen.

"I just passed him on the road, he just left. Why? You okay Annie?" Dixon questioned worriedly, face scrunched up with nervousness. I wrung my hands.

"Yeah... Did you see what direction he went in?"

"You sure you're okay? You two didn't fight did you... the Naomi thing is kinda all over Facebook." Oh, so he had heard. Shit. "I swear I would've punched him if I saw him in person... how could he treat you like that?"

"Look Dixon... it's too complicated to explain. He didn't mean to.."

"He didn't mean to sleep with someone. Look, I don't know what you learnt in Sex Ed but that shit doesn't happen 'by accident'... I'm sorry Annie-Bananee I just hate to see you upset."

We hugged and I went up to my room, wondering why he'd left me. Forgetting the note that still lay on the table in the living room.


	6. Poison In My System, Its Name is You

**Here we are :D**

**Annie POV**

I woke up that morning to the loud ringing of the phone. No one else would pick it up, Dixon would still be asleep, Mom had probably gone out to Pilates already. So it was down to me, who probably should be getting my sleep after the past couple of days I'd had.

So I answered the phone after practically falling down the stairs.

"Hello?" I asked, impatient to roll back into bed and try to fall asleep until at least twelve. I licked my sleep dried lips and cleaned the gunk out of my eyes while asking this, trying to make myself feel more alive so I'd be able to continue a conversation.

"Hello... Miss? I'm Police Officer Lopez, is Annie Wilson there?" Came an authorative voice of a man down the phone. My heart jumped right up into the sleep dulled throat, palms sweating and making the reciever damp.

Wait, why did the cops want to talk to me... Was this about the hit and run? Oh God.

OH GOD.

OH HOLY CRAP SHITTING HELL.

I was in big fucking trouble. Now I don't normally cuss, not even in my head, but I think this is a special situation. I paused for a few seconds, which felt like forever.

"Miss?"

"Erm, Annie Wilson is speaking? What seems to be the problem officer?" I managed to choke out, pulse beating like a hummingbird through all the veins and arteries. I was going to jail! I was going to die!

"Just to inform you that a car registered in your name has been reported to have been in a hit and run. You'll need to come down to the station to identify it, then call a mechanic to get it all fixed up. Of course, the culprit's insurance will have to cover it fully."

"Erm.." Wait, what? The culprit? As in, the person who'd committed the crime? As in, they didn't think it was me? What the fuck was going on? I leant against the wall and slid down so I was sitting onto the floor, breath literally knocked out of me. "I don't understand officer?"

"Your car was involved in a hit and run without your knowledge." He repeated, very slowly.

"Oh, okay. I'll come by and get it..." I trailed off and hung up, unable to comprehend? One question hung in my brain: who did they think did it? Who had confessed or been hauled in? Well I definitely couldn't go in this state...

I somehow managed to stumble upstairs and crawled into bed, hiding my head underneath the duvet. This was too much for me to bear. I had to find out, but I was just too exhausted.


	7. Incarceration For The Nation?

**Annie POV**

Down at the police station, I sat in the plastic chair, my Mom and Dixon holding my hands either side of me. Of course, I'd told them I wasn't in trouble but they insisted, seeing how upset I was. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder if this was a trap and they were going to drag me into a interview room and drill it out of me with a big ol' light shone right in my face, like on TV.

The clock ticking seemed to go on forever and my stomach flopped over and over every few seconds. I was trying to distract myself from the current situation, anything. US States, alphabetically: Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado... I'd only got to Idaho when a man, the same man from the phone by the look of his shiny gold badge, called my name.

"Annie Wilson," I stood up, Mom stood up with me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" She worried, wrinkling her brow that I knew we didn't have the money to fix with Botox like all the other kids. Dad, I think they were definitely going to get divorced. And if they got divorced, we'd never have enough money to survive!

"Come this way sweetheart." Officer Lopez spoke kindly, seeing how nervous I was. I guess I didn't look guilty to him, just an innocent teenage girl, butter wouldn't melt in my mouth. He started to walk and I followed behind him, my flats scuffing on the floor. I dressed like normal, floral skirt, t-shirt and flats. That was my downtime outfit, I could at least act like myself.

He led me down a hall and to a small, formal room. It did have two chairs and a desk, but there was a nice looking woman officer sitting there too, ready to take notes. It was a light room, a view out to the quiet street. Looks like this was the room for the 'good guys'. Why was I here then?

The blonde haired officer looked up at me and smiled, then gestured to the seat on the opposite side of the table from her. Officer Lopez sat down next to the female officer and I took my seat too, like this was some odd dinner party.

"Hello Miss Wilson."

"Hi."

"So, would you mind telling me when your car went missing?" I fidgeted nervously. She noticed. "It's okay! You're not in trouble. We know why you didn't report it missing, scared Mom and Dad would blow their gasket huh?" I nodded silently as the woman smiled encouragingly.

"Well... I'd say about a month ago? Maybe less? I can't really remember."

"Uhuh," She said, noting it down on the paper. "So, do you have any idea who would have had access to your car?"

"Well... my friends and family."

"Boyfriend?"

I blushed. "Oh, well, I don't really have one..." Didn't _really?_ So, what was making me question it. Of course I didn't. Except for the one who'd slept by my side all night, worried so much about me, and then left suddenly. Liam Court.

"Liam Court?" She questioned. I hadn't realised I'd said it out loud.

"Urm, yeah. Well, we're sort of dating." She scribbled something down furiously.

"Would Mr. Court have had access to your car?"

"Well yeah, I guess." It wasn't a lie, he would've been able to take it if he wanted. I would have let him...

"Has Mr. Court been acting oddly recently?"

"Erm... Wait, why all these questions about Liam?"

My question was answered by a knock at the door.

"Enter." Officer Lopez said, leaning back in his chair like a kid. He rolled his eyes and tutted under his breath. The door swung open and Officer Blonde (as I'd taken to calling her) sat up straight, eyes shining in triumph.

"Liam? What are you doing here?" I heard myself screech, as Liam stood like a broken man in the doorway, a officer standing behind him menacingly.


	8. Choke Me With Guilt

Officer Lopez and his companion officer looked at me funny, wondering why I was so upsert. I mean I'd only said 'sort of dating' hadn't I? And here I was, having a fit. But Liam... why was Liam at the police station? Had he been in trouble again? He couldn't be... he was at my house all night... until he left before I woke up. Would Liam commit crimes? He wasn't that sort of guy anymore, sort of cleared himself up when we'd become friends.

"Annie..." Liam trailed off, a sad look on his face as the officer behind him pushed him into the room roughly. He was... handcuffed? What. The. Fuck. I tried to compose myself, regulate my breathing.

"Liam." I said again, looking at him quizzically.

"This is your boyfriend, correct?" The female officer snapped at me, suddenly turned nasty. Liam and his jailer stayed standing, though I kept trying to catch his eye Liam stayed staring at the floor, muscular shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yes." I replied, not knowing really whether we were or not. It was kind of awkward to have that kind of are-we-aren't-we situation while being questioned by the cops with your possible boyfriend standing there in handcuffs. Just kind of...

"Mr Court, don't you have something to say?" His officer said, cajoling him.

"Annie, erm..."

"Well look at the girl! Or are you a coward?"

"Annie... I stole your car. Remember that night when I left early? I stole your car, I'd been drinking remember? Well... I hit someone. They died Annie. I'm so sorry." Liam kept repeating remember, so I'd be able to back up his story.

"Is this true Annie? Was he drunk? Did he leave early?" Probed Officer Lopez.

I hesitated, and Liam nodded almost invisibly at me.

"Y-yes." I choked on my own words, having to swallow the lump in my throat.

"That'll be all then. Mr Court you've been granted bail but you are ot allowed to go anywhere near Miss Wilson for her safety and to save her distress. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Liam replied. I was ushered out of the room, pressing close to Liam as I slipped out the door. My mom was waiting for me in the foyer, but I couldn't even talk to explain why I was crying.

"She's had a bit of a shock m'am, but Annie will be just fine." Officer Lopez flashed a bright, convincing smile that I would've taken comfort from if I was actually a victim. But I wasn't a victim. I was the perpatrator. It was all my fault.

Mom pretty much had to guide me back to the car, where I slumped in the front seat as she tried to chatter some conversation out of me. "Dixon took your car to the garage, it's an awful wreck but we'll get it fixed up with the Insurance money." On and on, all about her Pilates and Yoga and her juice diet and blah blah blah.

"Dad's really gone hasn't he?" I asked finally.

"Yes honey but it'll be fine, don't you worry, he's still got to pay child support and everything." And now she was blabbering on about Naomi and Silver and everyone and how she hadn't seen them round at ours for a while.

"Mom! Can you just SHUT UP!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

"Okay sweetie. It'll be fine, don't worry." Mom reached out to pat me on the shoulder, but I flinched away from her hand. She was just too nice, too overwhelming with her blah blah blah. Most of all, I just didn't deserve her.


End file.
